


Ass Escape

by smellygarbage



Category: Ape Escape (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Booty, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygarbage/pseuds/smellygarbage
Summary: Something i wrote a week ago.Maybe have some differences from the first time it was posted.





	Ass Escape

After geting captured by Specter, Jake became under his control, so Spike had to save him. At the part before the challanges, where the two were floating, Jake knew how much Spike cared for him, which made him wonder if he could use Spike's love to mess with him. So, Jake begins to take off his clothes to show off his naked body, which made Spike uncomfortably horny, so Jake took advantage of this, by grabbing his head and rub it in his ass and said "Kiss my ass, Spike", which made Spike even hornier. So, Jake decided to knock Spike with his butt, which made him fall on the floor, confused and aroused.

The race has begun and Jake was running naked, slapping his bare ass to tease Spike while laughing, who had a boner in his pants, so he couldn't take his eyes of Jake's ass. But then, due to how much Spike cares for Jake, he finally catches Jake, who falls on the floor, stomach down, in which Spike begin to grab Jake's ass and begin to play with it, by fingerining it and doing mouth stuff, while putting his head between Jake's buttcheeks.

After this, Spike took off his pants and underwear and begin to "hot dog" Jake with this dick, then turn him around a bit, to anally fuck him, in which he begins to pound him, until he cums on Jake's ass.

But Spike wasn't done, so he starts licking the tip of Jake's dick, then suck it for a while, only to after it, sit on Jake's lap, to get his cock inside his ass. Spike begins to move around his ass, with Jake's dick in it, until Jake finally cums so hard, he breaks out of Specter's mind control

After Jake going back to his normal self, he looks at Spike's ass on his cock and asks him what happened, in which Spike responds that he was under Specter's control. Jake tells him he's sorry for what he has done, Spike then turns around facing towards Jake and decides to forgive him by trying to kiss him, until Specter interrupts them by yelling at Jake. Both the human boys look at him, then each other, with the same idea, which lead to Spike get fully naked like Jake.

Eventually, both decided to fuck with Specter, where at first, both decided to suck his dick, then Spike sits on Spectre's face, while Jake sits on his cock. Specter started to like it, as he was having fun with their butts and eventually was too tired, to even bother continuing his plans.

After Specter's defeat and everything going back to normal, Spike and Jake were at the zoo, being glad at how they're finally home. Spike and Jake looked at each other and kissed, then walked off, grabbing each other's butts… without pants or anything, because they forgot about their clothing.


End file.
